narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi Kyuuketsuki
Daichi Kyuuketsuki (吸血鬼台地,Kyuuketsuki Daichi) is an assassin from an unknown origin. It is said that he made his first appearance about twelve years after the fourth shinobi world war. Like any other assassin, he is known as the carnage of his times. It appears that Daichi is one of the few surviving members of the Kyuuketsuki Clan who were widely known for their use of Blood Release. Background Daichi Kyuuketsuki, better known as Daichi was born three and a half years before the "Fourth Shinobi World War" (第四次忍界大戦, Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen; English TV "Fourth Great Ninja War") to a couple who seemingly belonged to the "Kyuuketsuki Clan". Daichi's father deserted his own family and went on to find his peace of mind. However, it seems that he was slayed during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Daichi was his parent's first child and the only hope to his sick mother and sister. Before he became an assassin, Daichi was a caring brother who looked after his little sister and sick mother, but not too soon their mother died of an unknown disease leaving them alone. Despite his age Daichi seemed to be the guardian of his Sister. During a meteor shower his sister a man arrived who offered them shelter and food but in return they will have to pay with something very dear to Daichi the man fused his sister with the mysterious meteors powers and experimented on her soon her chakra became so condensed that she caused an entire village to explode, her powers were uncommon, with the ability to control and change matter on a molecular level, causing her to become the original Death Bringer. Soon after, She was recruited into the Anbu. Although Daichi hated killing, he did so anyway so as to be with his sister, and not view her as just a senseless killer. He became so good at fighting, that even before he obtained his power, he became known as "The Death Bringer". During the fifth Shinobi world war, his sister went missing with the rest of team. Daichi then came into possession of his sister's power and took over as the new "Death Bringer". He continued to serve the ANBU in hopes of finding out what happened in the war, and more importantly what happened to his sister. Daichi also has a past history with the leader of the mission. Later on it was revealed that Daichi had fused with his sister hence allowing him to obtain her powers also on his sister's wish his memories were replaced by the leader of the mission. But, the sixth Kazekage, Koakuma fearing the power of his clan ordered to slay his entire clan and that act is known as the Flood of Blood (血の洪水, Chi no kozui). Nearly about five hundred thirty members of the clan were slaughtered leaving Daichi one of his kind. Anyhow, this act caused Daichi to get furious and led ultimately to his defection. Since that day, Daichi has sworn to himself that he will slaughter the sixth Kazekage and restore his clan's lost pride. Daichi has spent near about five years training his mind and body in order to fight the kage and defeat him. For some unknown reasons he also holds hatred for Konohagakure. Out of all his disguises it seems that the disguise of Raido, who is a shogi player is his favorite. Appearance Daichi has light brown eyes, light and yet tanned skin and spiky black hair jutting in every direction. He is quite tall for his age and in spite of being slender shows a little masculine built. Daichi is somewhat scrawny, yet being to somewhat muscular, and being rather thin. Personality Daichi is originally depicted as a kind, cheerful, caring, polite and calm individual who had a very casual outlook of life. As an assassin and a member of an unknown criminal organization, Daichi regularly takes on false identities and personas for his missions and day to day life, such as Raido (ライド ,Raido) a good-natured, polite and yet rational timid Shogi player, who tries to help others but otherwise generally keeps to himself. Daichi is a calculating assassin. Unusually for an assassin, Hei exhibits and sometimes acts upon emotions. Daichi also has a huge appetite, often surprising people with how much he can eat. Despite having the power of the most incredible assassin, Daichi still has his human emotions. He deeply cares for his sister, Yin and searches for her after her disappearance. After Yin's disappearance, there is a drastic change in his personality. He takes up drinking, is more ruthless, quicker to anger and would often lash out at anyone, striking anyone across the face or punching them in their grain whenever they said something that angered him. He was rarely seen angry prior to this, but since learning of Yin's whereabouts, Daichi reverts back to his previous attitude showing he has a very soft side for his sister. Abilities Although Daichi is an assassin who works for his own material gain and prefers working alone however it has been confirmed that have total control over the Land of Water, once he was hired by the Water Daimyō to carry out a particular task, by having the Water Daimyō and his family murdered shortly after having been officially acknowledged, he now has an army of criminals to brutally subjugate those who would dare oppose him. Thanks to that he now has both military and political power. Having received intensive training in the Shinobi arts in conjunction with his own unique abilities from an organization like ANBU and later Root; Daichi Kyuuketsuki is an immensely powerful Missing-nin, a testament to which is, right after his defection from Konoha was immediately classified as an S-ranked Criminal and earned himself a place in his village of origins Bingo Book: His bounty is currently stated to be at 120,000,000 Ryo; Daichi is also a young prodigy of his clan. Daichi is shown to actively engage opponents in melee combat, using the immense strength generated by his unique chakra to boost the power of his blows. The Shinobi is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range, leaving even a seasoned martial artist like Sannoto Senju open to attacks, despite him eventually overwhelming Daichi. As expected from a Shinobi of his level, Daichi is shown to be considerably durable, undergoing a barrage of physical attacks from Sannoto, some of which were enhanced by the ninja's own chakra, without suffering debilitating injuries, and continuing to fight employing his best techniques afterwards. Daichi's fighting style often excludes time consuming hand seals, which usually give enemies an opening to attack. As a result, he often relies on Taijutsu and time saving chakra based jutsu's. According to Sixth Hokage, he is one of the most gifted and strongest shinobi who ever came into existence. His abilities were so far advanced that even shocked the Hokage himself. Taijutsu Daichi's jutsu's and other skills are especially useful because of his amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength. Daichi Kyuuketsuki is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do back flips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Daichi's natural abilities are so impressive that even without his other skills and jutsu's Daichi is easily able to take on other assassin's and shinobi's. A combination of these physical attributes coupled with what appears to be the most powerful Shinobi power as well as a lack of emotion (sometimes) unarguably makes Daichi if not the strongest then one of the most strongest Shinobi's in history. Daici has displayed considerably great agility and speed, having been capable of dodging a barrage of punches from Raikage and to subsequently counter-attack with his Blood Release at close-range. Daichi is a proficient unarmed fighter, favoring the use of hand-to-hand combat over his signature Sand Release seen shortly during his fight with Sayotsu Uzumaki shortly before the Chunin exams, in retaliation to his own attack, in such instance, he was shown tackling and holding his own against three opponents at once. He seems to be physically powerful as well. When Sayotsu punched him in the face, Daichi just took the hit and somersaulted back onto his feet in midair. The punch seemed to have no effect on him, leaving no marks on his face afterwards. Daichi has demonstrated his agile movements almost every time he fought with an opponent. Daichi has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. Like, during his fight with Yuraga in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Sayotsu's attacks despite his overwhelming speed. Daichi has proven himself to be very strong, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Thanks to his overwhelming taijutsu skills which are performed in conjunction to his surprising bukijutsu skills he has surely become one of the most athletic shinobi's in the world. Ninjutsu As one of the most talented members of his clan, Daichi is extremely talented in the field of ninjutsu. He has a great mastery of the Body Flicker Technique and hence is essentially known as one of the most swiftest Shinobi's alive. Daichi is a very proficient Water Release user and has complete mastery over Water. Aside from his battle prowess, Daichi is also a very gifted sensor ninja since childhood. By simply touching the ground with his index finger, he could detect the presence and number of enemy shinobi. Nature Transformation Daichi is well known for his surprising mastery over Water Release. He could use the Water Release: Water Encampment Wall in an area that lacked a pre-existing body of water by spewing water out of his mouth like the Second Hokage, then use the water produced to follow up with another technique, such as the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, using only a single few to no hand seals. He can also utilize Water Release: Water Colliding Wave to attack and cover a large area with water. In areas with water, he can move and stay underwater for a considerable amount of time without detrimental effects. In addition, he can use tendrils of water to grab hold of his target or pull it underwater in order to drown it. He can even use the water version of Clone technique, in addition to this he is able to send a large surge of water into the air. Which comes down as Sharks which then rush towards the target from above and inflict damage whenever they come into contact with the opponent. Like the members of his clan Daichi can use the once lost Blood Release, a Kekkei Tōta, an advanced Kekkei Genkai. It is said that it might be formed by combining Water Release, Yin Release and another unknown element. He uses Blood Release for various purpose such as increasing his defensive skills. Daichi is also a master of Fire Release nature transformation, capable of producing techniques of massive scale and power. He could fire off massive fireballs of great intensity with great proficiency and could shower his opponents with a barrage of fireballs. He also has shown an aptitude with Earth Release, which he uses to burrow and move underground and create various holes, through which he moves quickly and unleashes a surprise attack on his opponents. Bukijutsu Daichi is amazingly skilled when it comes down to Bukijutsu. Since early childhood, Daichi has displayed great skill and use of various ninja tools which has grown and diversified over time. He is also skilled in the use of wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes ranging from rappelling, to manipulating the path of his shurikens. He also used a set of chains to ensnare foes. His trademark weapon is the Electric Dagger on a metal wire, which he uses as an offensive weapon, a grappling hook, or as a conduit through which to discharge his electricity via its ability to produce Lightning Release. Other Skills Daichi Kyuuketsuki is highly trained in the art of infiltration and espionage. He is an experienced individual who is highly skilled and trained in a specific targeted field so they can differentiate mundane information from targets of intrinsic value to their own organisational development. Correct identification of the target at its execution is the sole purpose of the espionage operation. His training has also given him great skill in fūinjutsu and is also otherwise quite knowledgeable in other seals, such as A paralyzing Seal. Stats Trivia * His theme song is B13A Category:OmegaDragon Category:OmegaDragonite Category:Character